


Things are Different Now

by Elle_Lavender



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Sunset helps a nervous SciTwi transfer to her new school and assures the girl that life won't be the same as before.





	Things are Different Now

Twilight and Sunset made their way to the Crystal Prep dormitories, carrying several boxes. A few students glared in fear at Twilight as they walked through the hallway. Sunset stayed close to the girl, returning the students’ glares.

 

“Thanks for coming to help pack my things, Sunset. I could use the help. Besides … it would be a little awkward coming back here by myself.” Twilight said as she nervously adjusted her glasses.

“It’s no problem. And believe me; I know what it’s like to face a whole school on your own.” Sunset gave Twilight a small, encouraging grin before they entered Twilight’s room.

“Honestly, I’m used to the glaring. I’d get that all the time. But after what happened at the Friendship Games…”

Sunset gently rested her hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “it wasn’t your fault. Things were ... complicated. Now let’s pack up your things and get back to the others.” 

Twilight nodded, smiling at her new friend.

After they’d filled the boxes with Twilight and Spike’s essential items, they made their way out into the hallway again.

Sugarcoat leaned against a pillar while reading a book.

“Good-bye, Sugarcoat. I’m going now.” Twilight said shakily as she attempted to balance the boxes in her arms. 

“We probably shouldn’t have made you feel as much of an outsider as we did.” Sugarcoat stated before walking away.

“Guess she’s not one for heartfelt goodbyes," Sunset said wryly. 

“It’s fine,” Twilight said, and the continued walking.

As they neared the end of the hallway, a tall, burly young man smacked a box from Twilight’s arms. “You were already a freak before you turned into a monster. Good thing your leaving.”

Twilight bent down to gather up the contents on the floor, she heard a loud bang. Sunset had lifted him by the shirtfront and slammed him against a locker. “What is your problem?”

“Who are you?” The young man asked in shock and confusion. 

“I’m Twilight’s friend. And you just insulted my friend.”

“Sunset, it’s all right,” Twilight said as she lifted her boxes and began shuffling to the exit.

“It’s not all right, Twilight.” Sunset turned to face the young man. “You know nothing about Twilight, and you have no right to speak about her that way.”

“I’m sorry! I really am!” The boy stammered.

“Good!” Sunset lowered him. Everyone stared in awe as Sunset gathered her boxes, and caught up with a furiously blushing Twilight. 

“I know. I shouldn’t have done that. But I couldn’t just let him say that about my friend.”

“I’m not used to people sticking up for me like that. Thank you.”

“Well, things are going to be very different now.” Sunset gave Twilight a playful nudge with her hip. The two girls grinned as the bus to Twilight’s new school pulled over.


End file.
